The BCSCC continues committed to achieve its goals: To provide accurate hemoglobin phenotype testing of the population at risk for the hemoglobin S gene, in particular in the childbearing ages; to provide education and non-directive counseling to individuals and couples identified with hemoglobin traits; to increase the knowledge and awareness of sickle cell trait and sickle cell disease of health care providers and the general public; to provide comprehensive care and to promote a better quality of life for patients with sickle cell disease; through research projects to increase knowledge of sickle hemoglobin and cell disease and translate this into improve methods of detection of traits and treatment of patients with sickle cell disease; through collaboration among the comprehensive centers to maximize and enhance the productivity and effectiveness in achieving the centers' goals; and through the administrative core to coordinate the activities of the five BCSCC core components allowing for continuing exchanges of information between the research and service projects.